


【TSN/ME】聪明人的烦恼

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 办公恋情真的不可取。——马克·扎克伯格如是说。





	【TSN/ME】聪明人的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

01

爱德华多·萨维林的出现在柯克兰H33旅馆里掀起过一阵波澜壮阔的浪潮。

原先仅作为达斯汀口中温柔英俊，多金腿长的年轻绅士形象出现，没过多久，话题本人跟在马克身后提着啤酒披萨面带微笑踏入柯克兰H33。

本该毫无交集的两人成为朋友的起因在于达斯汀，他拽着远离社交活动场合半月有余的马克参加了一次派对。

达斯汀颇有明确的目的，马克也不是小孩子不需要人看着，所以待达斯汀寻找女生企图拥有一段约会失败，端着两杯啤酒气势低颓找到被他抛弃在一边的马克时注意到得停住脚步，差点把手里的杯子吓得摔碎。

达斯汀傻傻傻看着对陌生人一向冷言冷语的机器人马克对着爱德华多笑得左半边脸的酒窝都露了出来，而他苍白的脸甚至浮现出愉悦欢欣的红晕-虽然后面追溯那只是酒精以及爱德华多讲的笑话带造成的效果。

在这场派对上，社交能力一流的爱德华多与待在角落无所事事的马克相谈甚欢，当下互换了联络方式。这是柯克兰H33宿舍内部人员所知道的整件事的真相。

众人皆知爱德华多是富家子弟，但他为人非常亲切，没有一点儿公子哥的架子。他拥有一双迷人的棕色大眼睛和令人陶醉的笑容，分手的女友做出评价非常正面，绅士有礼的态度也颇受他人喜爱，这大抵抗也是底蕴颇深的家族才能培养出来的世家小公子。

这位著名大众喜爱的有钱人家的小公子，在一次H33电影聚会的夜晚，抽中“如果你的好友得了一种需要和你交合才能治愈好的病你会答应吗？”的这个问题的真心话游戏，在场所有人神色各异的情况下坦然说完全可以，毕竟是马克。

彼时，他一只手的手指插在拥有一头尖蓬松的棕发脑袋上轻轻地抚摸把玩，非常讨厌别人触碰脑袋的马克叼着爱德华多递到嘴边的披萨坐在他的腿边，两腿盘在一块敲打笔记本电脑的键盘。

听到爱德华多回答的马克面容不变，只是食指长按退格键删除一串刚打好的不成公式的乱码。

爱德华多的坦然让抓着卡片的提问者-达斯汀觉得有点微妙，一时之间找不出奇怪的地方随机迷迷糊糊地算答题通过接下一轮，其他人也无异议。

第二天，捂着宿醉的脑袋，从床上滚到地板，达斯汀打开大眼睛抓着克里斯的多个分支支吾吾打手势，神奇的是克里斯竟然看得懂他想表达的意思，翻个白眼叹气说你终于反应过来了，然后从后知后觉的傻瓜达斯汀手中抽出大量转身干自己的事。

达斯汀恍然大悟之后像是专业转成狗仔队，时刻注意着爱德华多与马克，然后逮住克里斯不放直把人当成心灵之友叨叨个没完，比利由于神出鬼没倒是逃过一劫。

直到其中一个被达斯汀奇奇怪怪的视线注意到得不耐烦了，灯光下挽手利落甩出一个带着银光的剑花，这个无言的警告成功让达斯汀闭上嘴转开眼，没有下次。

爱德华多和马克的相处实在自然得让旁人都觉得他们认识至少有好几年，而不是几个月，尤其在爱德华多记得马克不喜欢香菜却不记得达斯汀喜欢的女孩类型的对比下。要知道，达斯汀总是在床上翻滚叫嚷要找一个笑起来甜蜜一点头长发的女孩，爱德华多听过不下于十次。

02

克里斯总是最清醒的那一个，他早就抛光爱德华多与马克之间若有若无的暧昧交错，只有达斯汀那个呆瓜没察觉多次插入马克和爱德华多独处时马克稍显不虞的脸色。

达斯汀知道他俩隔层纸可以戳破的情感之后便懂得看马克的脸色，只是还是有些忿忿不平，明明是他先认识的爱德华多。

总有一种好好先生被冷漠无情的黑客拱了的可惜，达斯汀默默想。

03

一个假期之后，出乎所有人意料，马克交了女朋友，是波士顿大学的漂亮女孩。

达斯汀和克里斯知道这个消息倒吸一口气，第一反应把目光投向站立冰箱前半弯下腰的爱德华多。

爱德华多弯腰的动作只停顿了一下，动作自然地打开冰箱门从中拿出四瓶冰啤酒，转过身面对大家，面色如常地把啤酒一一递过去。

他和平时一般，替马克把瓶盖开了放在不容易打翻却又触手可及的位置，瓶底垫着一张折叠成四方形的小块抽纸，方便吸走后来自瓶身滑下的水珠，避免水珠垂落在桌面上聚成一滩水渍。

达斯汀和克里斯太过安静，爱德华多揉了一把马克的卷发疑惑看过去：“你们不为马克感到高兴吗？机器羊变成人类懂得谈恋爱了，达斯汀你该放心了。 ”

爱德华多话语间亲昵的、善意的调侃让达斯汀迷糊了，他不明白为什么爱德华多就像好朋友一样轻易接受了马克和别的女孩交往的事情，丝毫看不出一点伤心。

沉默了好一会的克里斯挥开桌子底下揪住他衣服用力拽了几下的手，踌躇问：“爱德华多，你为马克感到高兴吗？”

“为什么不？”

爱德华多从马克身旁走开，举止优雅解开西装外套的纽扣翘腿和他们一块坐在沙发上，安然地靠着柔软的靠枕，挑起眉毛朝向发问的克里斯。

“……不，没什么。”

克里斯把视线从爱德华多身上挪开，他确定那双仿佛流动糖浆的眼睛全无难过。

达斯汀说：“华多——”

突然响起的电话铃声打断了他。

爱德华多掏出手机，看眼来电显示走出门外接通了电话。

马克通知完自己的恋情之后就转过身戴上艾丽卡送的新耳机噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，隔着房门他们也没听清爱德华多在和电话另一头的人说着什么，两个在克里斯和达斯汀眼里只差一个吻就能在一起的当事人不尴尬，反倒是他们陷入一种微妙的、不可言说的怪异气氛里。

“抱歉，卡洛琳有事找我，我先走了。”

爱德华多探出身体举着手机挥了挥，没给因为整晚剧情过于劲爆而缓不过来的两人一点反应空间，带着歉意和无奈合上门飞快离开了。

04

是他们的智商出现问题了吗？只是一个假期而已。艾丽卡是谁？卡洛琳又是谁？

克里斯和达斯汀垂下头用沉思者雕塑的动作真诚反思。

05

马克和爱德华多相处和以往无差，期间出现的一个算是比较大的事情大约是爱德华多假期期间交往的卡洛琳和他分手了，据爱德华多所说，卡洛琳认为他的心思不在她的身上，觉得他出轨了。

开了第四瓶啤酒，喝得脸颊泛红的爱德华多困惑又羞愤对H33的成员说，你们知道我出没出轨的。

这会，克里斯才反应过来，爱德华多并没有发觉他对马克的感情和对他们的有差别，随后啼笑皆非地看着听说爱德华多被分手从约会途中赶回来的马克抢过爱德华多手中的啤酒，不容拒绝地将水杯——他自己的水杯——塞进爱德华多手里。

达斯汀已经陪着爱德华多一同灌了几瓶，微醺的他还拍着爱德华多的背嘟嘟囔囔。

这算什么啊。

马克挂掉艾丽卡的电话笨拙安慰爱德华多的画面映入克里斯眼里，作为唯一一个清醒的人，他想仰天长叹。

06

马克被艾丽卡分手的夜晚，酒精和愤怒冲昏了他的头脑。

Facemash弄瘫了哈佛大学的服务器。

爱德华多的道德底线比马克要高，知道这样物化女性的行为会造成严重的后果，然而在马克那双钴蓝色的眼睛注视下，鬼使神差地他还是给了马克需要的那个价值三十万美金的公式，虽然他为马克需要的不是他而感到失落，也因达斯汀放肆的笑声而耳尖发烫。

第二天他翘了不算重要的选修课程，坚持陪同在马克身边，听到马克必须接受的处罚他为此感到羞愧，并迅速处理完自己当天的课业随时随地和马克一块，以便分担全校女孩的唾骂与谴责，即使马克认为他的反应有些过度了。

像是张开翅膀笼住幼崽的鸡妈妈。旁观者达斯汀脑袋顶着比利那借来的猎鹿帽，以执烟的手势夹着甘草糖，故作深沉说。

对二人朦朦胧胧终于有一个认识到却还未戳破的感情心知肚明的克里斯对此结语表示赞同，并从达斯汀身上抢回自己的沙色长风衣。

他们观望了这么久，对马克和爱德华多急死人的感情已经看得精疲力尽，不愿再插手去撮合或者撩拨，毫无意义。

随他们自己折腾吧，反正翻不了天的。克里斯盖章说。

07

在飘雪纷飞的冬天，Facebook如狂风暴雨席卷各大高校。

一切发展的都很快，亦如爱德华多和克里斯汀的交往。

马克对此没有任何反应，达斯汀也不好主动去问，只闲下来时偶尔用忧愁的目光看着他们，就像连载了很久的以为能迎来欢快结局的电视剧最后突然来一出似雾非花的、急速转弯的转折，挠得观众难受。

下了晚课的克里斯恰好碰见独自一人的爱德华多，老实说，和克里斯汀交往之后的爱德华多有点难逮到他一个人的时候，尤其他还在应付凤凰社的考核和为Facebook搜查可以合作广告商，忙得整个人走路都快了不少。

爱德华多刚巧要到H33找马克，克里斯便和他肩并肩一块走。

“马克拒绝你了？”

似是为这句直白的问话琢磨了很久，克里斯说完后紧紧抿着的唇和闪烁不定的眼神倒看得出问出来自己也不好意思。

“是啊。”

爱德华多闻言愣住，抓着书包背带的手握紧了一瞬又很快松开，他叹了口气，呼出的白雾飘在空中很快消失不见。

“Facebook建成的那天晚上我约马克一起出去庆祝，喝了几杯浓度较高的酒。”当时的记忆涌上脑海，爱德华多难掩被马克视若无睹后难过的神色，他清了清嗓，继续说，“可能是酒多了，餐后回来的路上我问了马克，但他神色飞扬谈起Facebook，所以我知道这是拒绝我了。”

“也不奇怪，马克前几个交往对象都是女孩啊。”爱德华多偏头微笑。

“为什么不会是马克没反应过来？”克里斯想到马克对爱德华多的态度，实在难以想象马克并没有那个心思。

“马克，我们要在一起吗？”爱德华多跳上台阶，用马克给他复制的门卡开了门，“我对他说了这句话。”

克里斯为爱德华多细节上的体贴道谢，踩上楼梯。

“马克用Facebook的话题回答我，他可真贴心。”

爱德华多的语气带着自嘲，克里斯皱眉想继续说下去，他隐约觉得有些事情不太对劲，但已经到宿舍门前，爱德华多先他一步用钥匙打开锁走了进去，因此，克里斯知道爱德华多不愿再继续这个话题了。

马克在想什么？

克里斯慢慢地走进屋子合上门，难得对马克和爱德华多之间错综复杂的情感产生迷茫。

暑假快要来临，课业到了期末也颇为繁重，克里斯也没什么功夫再管好友之间的事，总归再差也差不到哪里去。

08

暑假，爱德华多遵循父亲的要求到纽约实习，没有和马克一块前往门洛帕克，但他第二天就从实习单位离开转而为Facebook拉取资源，在电话中他和马克说了这件事，可马克似乎忙着编程，和他通的这通电话不太专心。

爱德华多早已经习惯马克陷入编程时专心致志顾不得旁人的样子，一如既往的嘱咐马克按时吃饭睡觉，被马克挂了电话也没放在心上，只松了松束紧的领带踏出地铁前往下一家企业。

在来到纽约之后，克里斯汀似乎愈发焦躁不安，爱德华多只能耐着性子抽空安抚。克里斯汀的电话他不是故意不回，只是忙得连饭都没能好好吃，又怎么顾得上一分钟十来条质问他在哪和谁在一起在干什么的短信。

面见广告商并不顺利，马克身为CEO抗拒广告，爱德华多对其毫无办法。

眺望载着马克回到门洛帕克的飞机，爱德华多想，再让他试一阵子，再到门洛帕克和马克一起努力，他会努力说服父亲让他看清Facebook的潜力。

爱德华多乘着雀跃来到门洛帕克，他迫不及待与马克一起共进退，遗憾的是他在机场等待马克来接他的时间里幻想的一切都没能实现，他最终在自己租下的别墅待不到五分钟便带着愤怒悲伤离开。

09

是他被落下了？

爱德华多回忆走廊上马克尖利刺人的话，转头问向陪他逛了一圈Facebook办公区的马克，眼瞳里闪动的明亮光辉宛若神明揉碎撒在夜空的星屑，他问：“你还记得我写在窗户上的公式吗？”

“当然。”

马克喉结滑动了下，注视着爱德华多微笑回复——他今晚总是盯着爱德华多。

“你要回来庆祝百万会员夜。”马克重复又说了遍。

爱德华多为马克语气中不自觉透露的郑重皱了下眉，很快舒展开来，他没有多想，揽着马克瘦削的肩膀眨着眼睛俏皮说：“当然，我会来的，我可是你的CFO。”

10

“砰——”

11

克里斯还在哈佛挠头写着论文，被达斯汀一通前言不搭后语带着哭嚎的电话扰得愣是写不下去，只能放开电脑安抚哭得都要打嗝的达斯汀。

达斯汀冷静下来后总算逻辑通顺讲完马克和爱德华多分裂的整件事，克里斯听得心惊胆战，最后强忍镇定让达斯汀先好好休息才重新拨打了马克的电话。

“马克，认真的？”接通电话后，克里斯率先说。

“他的理念和Facebook不相符。”马克冷静说，对克里斯这么快知道爱德华多和他闹翻的事并不觉得惊讶，达斯汀已经和他吵过一架，再找克里斯寻求帮助很正常。

“爱德华多是商学院学生，是投资协会的主席。”克里斯说，他想到了那晚爱德华多对他流露出的难过，“你利用了他对你无底线的信任，你知道他对你——”

克里斯停了下来。

马克顺势接下了克里斯气愤下不经意间即将吐出的真相。

“他爱我。”

“但这不能和Facebook混为一谈。”马克语气吐露些许暗藏已久的委屈，“他身为CFO意气用事冻结账户，他甚至没有使用过Facebook，华多是CFO却连自己的产品都不熟悉！”

克里斯听着语速越来越快袒露出心声的马克，叹息说：“马克——”

马克没有理他，继续说：“我也爱华多，我还准备了如果我意外身亡Facebook的股份和话语权转移给华多的合同，稀释股份合同后一份就放了这个，他没看到。对现在而言Facebook是重心，和华多在一起我的效率会……总而言之，他不适合Facebook是不争的事实，他容易影响我对公的看法也是事实。”

马克突然曝出的、信息量极大的消息震得克里斯缓了好半晌才回过神来。他捋顺了马克的想法，对现在两人搞成这样的局面更是气得怒火中烧，恨不能回到几个月还在哈佛的时候，把他俩脸贴脸摁在一起。

这就是你能把一个顺风顺水的简单恋爱模式打成地狱模式的原因，克里斯咬牙切齿想。

“爱德华多伤害了你，也伤害了Facebook，但你也将他整个人彻底击碎。”克里斯忍住撬开马克的想法，“如果你想挽回爱德华多，就把你刚才对我说的这些话在他面前再说一次。”

“我已经为论文烦得头发掉了不少，马克，捡起你心理学上学到的东西去找爱德华多！”

克里斯怒吼着二话不说挂断电话，他盯着通讯录几秒，抹了把脸点开爱德华多的手机号，拨了过去。

12

五月下旬，哈佛毕业典礼。

Facebook CEO马克·扎克伯格被邀请前来参加并进行演讲。

“马克呢！？”达斯汀抓着头发一脸崩溃，“不要告诉我马克中途反悔回Facebook了！”

克里斯是当届毕业生，他穿着学士服不停摁着手机来回转圈，他已经后悔接受Facebook PR这个职位了。

典礼即将开始，校方开始演讲作为被邀约而来的Facebook CEO突然缺席简直是在哈佛脸上甩了一个大大的耳光，太难看了。

克里斯抬头，视线在人群中穿梭企图找出穿着帽衫一头杂乱卷毛的混蛋马克，最终发现爱德华多也不在现场，突然明白了什么。他缓缓吸了口气，按住达斯汀制止他打算跑出去找人的举动。

“不要找了，马克会准时回来的。”

13

“马克……”

“马克！”

爱德华多艰难地把黏在身上的人撕下来，他呼吸急促，整理好的头发有些凌乱，嘴唇红润还带着水光，任谁看了都知道这是干了什么才会弄成这样。

爱德华多浓密稠度的眼睫毛不安颤动，他飞快整理好起了皱褶的学士服拽着不满亲热被打断的首席执行官走出卫生间。

“快到典礼开始的时间，再不走就赶不上了。”

“还有十分钟，赶得过去。”马克漫不经心所说，全然不顾因为他一时失踪急得团团团转的下属和友人。

“，闭嘴！克里斯都给我打电话了。不，不要露出这种表情，你敢把克里斯的电话从我手机拉入黑名单，就停止性爱一个月。”

“……华多，你太不讲理了。”

“你才是那个员工嘴里的那个暴君，马克。”

结束


End file.
